twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob
Wooden Railway Reviews, also known as Rob, reviewed new and rare Thomas Wooden Railway items. He currently has over 4,500 subscribers. Early years Rob originally joined YouTube on September 8, 2007, with the username iliketobike10. Initially, Robert did not interact with any of the members of the TWR Community until July 15, 2009, when he created another account with the username RobertMProductions. He uploaded a video of his rarest Wooden Railway trains on September 3, 2009, and began forming friendships with many of the community members. Wooden Railway Reviews On June 11, 2010, Robert created the YouTube account "WoodenRailwayReviews" and two days later on June 13, 2010, uploaded his first review. His first review was appropriately Thomas the Tank Engine, the main character of the book and television series as well as the toy line. Rob continued to upload several other reviews of the original characters created for the TWR line from 1992 to 1999 until August 2010, when he took a long hiatus from doing reviews. His last review of 2010 was the Flying Scotsman. Return Rob returned in April of 2011 and uploaded a new review of the Breakdown Train. This review was uploaded on May Day, May 1, 2011. Then, on June 20, 2011, he uploaded a review of the Chinese Dragon - the first of several of Rob's reviews to differ from the norm of a Wooden Railway review by incorporating special effects, like fog, and a canon storyline. Ironically, while most users began to imitate Rob's style of doing regular reviews, WRR began doing off-the-wall reviews, which included bizarre character interactions and plot twists, as well as a psychoanalytical look into the character of Rob, a reviewer struggling to cope with his life and continue doing quality reviews. Partnership On December 9, 2011, Rob became a YouTube Partner. This was before every YouTuber with one video was given the option to become a partner in April 2012. Before, some users were given the option to have their accounts "monetized" which gave them the ability to have ads placed next to their videos. WRR was given this option in June 2011, followed by several other users. After becoming a full partner, Rob used his banner, branding box, and side column image to promote other users in the community until these features were taken away by YouTube with the new channel design that has received a significant amount of disapproval since its implementation. Thomas Wooden Railway Competition In August 2012, Rob hosted the Thomas Wooden Railway Competition with ThomasWoodenRailway (Keekre) and jlouvier (Josh). As a co-host of the competition, he also served as a judge. Later Years Rob now networks with many of the other members of the community, working closely with Keekre, Vinnie, MPS, Eric, and Josh. Rob has gained attention from non-TWRC Thomas fans for his live streams. These streams vary, revolving around memes, live reactions to Thomas movies, and other topics, including fake auctions of old Thomas merchandise. The Great Discovery stream infamously spawned the meme "WELCOME, STANLEY!", which stemmed from Rob's amusement by Pierce Brosnan's delivery of the line. The streams have attracted dozens of new fans to his channel, many of which make (often cringey) memes on Twitter. Recurring guests on the streams include MrConductorFan1406, MrMPS, UpsideNow, and Oliver GWR, among others. In early 2016, Rob interviewed the creator of the Thomas Wooden Railway line, Roy Wilson. He later filmed a promo for Wilson's new product line, TRAK2BRIK, a system of adapters and accessories that allow wooden train track, including TWR, to attach to LEGO bricks using the same stud system that LEGO uses. In August of 2016, Arc Productions, the animation company who took over Thomas' animation in King of the Railway, declared bankruptcy and locked out several hundred employees. In response, Rob filmed a video in which he went down to Arc's office in Toronto, wearing a suit and tie, and left a bouquet of flowers in front of Arc's closed office. The flowers were seen on the news a few days later. Departure Starting in 2017, Rob quickly began uploading less to YouTube. During 2017, the only videos he uploaded to his channel were a rant video talking about the ice storm video he uploaded to his other channel, RobertMProductions, and ROB VS. TED parts 1 and 2, with the latter being uploaded August 19, 2017. He didn't upload another video for nearly two years to his channel. During this time, Rob had been working on The Magic Railroad with Vinnie which started in 2016, with the first part being released July 14, 2019. Rob stars as the lead role of Mr. Conductor. He also could be found on various user's channels during 2018 following The 2018 Wooden Railway Meetup. Shortly after the first part of the Magic Railroad was released, and during Shining Time 2019, Rob premiered a review on Fred the Orange Coal Car and James Goes Buzz Buzz Set called "ROB'S LAST REVIEW." The video was three years in the making, and as the title said, Rob's last review. It's unknown how active Rob will be on twitter, but Rob's days of making Thomas videos and reviews have come to an end. List of reviews by year 2010 *1992-1993 Thomas - Posted on June 13 *1992-1997 Troublesome Breakvan - Posted on June 28 *1992-1993 Toby - Posted on June 29 *1992-1993 Mavis (with 4-wheels) - Posted on June 30 *1993-1994 Troublesome Truck - Posted on June 30 *1994 Duck and Oliver - Posted on July 7 *1995 Rusty - Posted on July 26 *1993 Terence (with black wheels) - Posted on August 19 *1999 Flying Scotsman - Posted on August 30 2011 *1996 Breakdown Train - Posted on May 1 *1995 Chinese Dragon - Posted on June 20 *2002 Sodor Railway Repair - Posted on December 24 2012 *1997 Mountain Tunnel (with parody review of D199) - Posted on April 29 *1994 James the Red Engine - Posted on November 11 2013 *2013 Flying Scotsman - Posted on August 4 *2003 Bulgy (parody review) - Posted on August 24 *2013 Aquarium Cars - Posted on October 15 2014 *2002 Sawmill and Dumping Depot - Posted on July 11 2015 * Sodor Bay Tugboat (Crossover with MrMPS) - Posted on September 21 * 1994 Henry and other versions (Crossover with MrConductorFan1406) - Part 1 Posted on September 15, and Part 2 posted on September 24 2019 * Fred the Orange Coal Car / James Goes Buzz Buzz Set (Final Review) - Posted on July 19 Trivia * Robert once interviewed the designer for the Thomas Wooden Railway; Roy Wilson. The video of him interviewing him was released on January 13, 2016. * In late 2012 Robert uploaded a now deleted vlog that mainly showed his new replacements for his Gordon and Henry. * Rob originally planned to upload a review on Fred the Orange Coal Car in 2017, however,he was unhappy in it and MrCondoctorFan1406's The Magic Railroad, starring him, pushed it far back. Ultimately, the Fred review would be included in Rob's last review. * Robert uses Twitter and Facebook to connect with the members of the community daily. Gallery Wooden Railway Reviews (Henry Crossover).jpg DPLsAenUEAEGA7-.jpg IMG_0784.PNG.png Category:2009 Category:Wooden Railway Reviews Category:Contributing Members